


Singularity (AU Snippet Part 3)

by dreamydami



Series: Singularity Snippets [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: The wealth-born Handong runs away from home after coming out to her parents. She meets the promiscuous, music-passionate Yoobin whose bff, Bora, meets a dazzling woman while she's in a perfect relationship.





	Singularity (AU Snippet Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excerpt from my SMS/SNS AU. I just posted it here because someone asked lol.
> 
> Read my AU here: https://twitter.com/crajee4jenyer/status/1131958345059856384
> 
> Thank you!

Siyeon ends up at the door of SuA Dance Studio, her hands occupied with bags of food and drinks while her head is filled with nothing but thoughts of the girl she wants to be with right this moment. She puts them down as her heart starts pounding carelessly, her hand almost melting to a pool of nerves. She hesitates for a moment, thinking if it’s right by her to do  _ this _ . But a force of strength washes over her and she musters the courage to lift her arm and bring her hand to a fist. She knocks lightly and then again, louder and heavier. 

 

Bora greets her at the door. She is dressed in a pair of denim shorts with a scarf through the belt loops, the hem of her shorts hugging her perfectly muscular thighs. Her top is a white tee with the shadow of her bra underlined by the shade coming from the night light. The moon was bouncing off her skin, the exposed parts looking too inviting for Siyeon. She swallows a big lump and feels her mouth go dry as Bora flashes her a sweet yet sultry smile.

 

“Oh hi! Come in!”

 

Cat got Siyeon’s tongue so she only eyes Bora, her corners and shapes all beautiful and heavenly. The corridors in the dance studio were pitch dark, only the night light piercing through the windows provide vision around the place. The halls felt long and wide as the two keep mum throughout the seemingly long walk, tension growing thick with an air of desire tangling through their breaths. Siyeon was wearing a figure-fitting baseball-style shirt, matched with a very loose pair of sweatpants.

 

Bora hates that.

 

Bora hates how Siyeon could look  _ so damn good _ in such simple, comfortable clothes. She looked alluring for the night, even more than she has ever thought she’d look outside of practice clothes.

 

“Okay, here’s my office.”

 

Bora opens the door to a huge executive room. It was well-lit and organized with books and DVD’s about dance arranged as beautiful as perfectly-lined up dominoes. On the opposite side of the room was a long, white, rectangular table with dozen chairs surrounding it. Bora leads and taps the table, telling Siyeon to leave the bags there as she starts to strut out of the room.

 

“I’m going to grab stuff from the pantry, just look around if you want!”

 

Siyeon nods as acceptance of Bora's offer, but her heart keeps thinking that she shouldn’t let her go. Not when the room has only two souls, both of which madly head over heels for one another. She doesn’t want her to move another inch away as her eyes draw Bora's figures with dagging looks of despair.

 

“Wait!”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll go with you.”

 

Siyeon trudges towards Bora, her knees weaker by the second as she stands closer to her. Her scent starts creeping through her senses as her heartbeat starts picking up.

 

Bora freezes. A sudden jolt of thunder pierces through her core. She bites her tongue as she fights the urge to do anything to the beautiful who is now face to face with her. She remembers Minji’s face, she remembers her smile…

 

But suddenly she only sees Siyeon. Her face, her nose, her lips, how she wants to keep her and make her happy… she has forgotten how Minji looks like beneath her and how she smells like when drunk with lust.

 

Siyeon was inches away, her thin lips mouthing Bora's soul as if she's hers for the night. She stares right through her, questioning her decisions and reducing them into maybes and what ifs. What if she had stayed in school, what if she didn’t  _ look _ for love? Maybe she didn’t have to choose now, maybe she didn’t have to hurt someone, maybe she would’ve met Siyeon before anyone else. Before Minji. Before the woman who deserves better than her.

 

The air surrounding the two was warm and pungent; the smell of their hidden wishes slowly starting to unfold in front of them. The feeling of being next to each other was surreal, just like the last time they felt each other's warm lips. It felt magical and beyond the world, a feeling that only the two of them will ever share.

 

Bora’s heart paints the painful beautiful memories she had with Minji, now vague from her own memory. She recounts the happiness and greets the pain. She knows she has to decide now.

  
  


"Do you really have to go now?" Siyeon asks Bora, almost pleading. 

 

“Well what would you have me do?”

 

Siyeon doesn’t answer.  _ What indeed does she want her to do? _ She searches for answers for a good while until her hands find Bora’s waist. She rests her palms on her voluptuous figure, endearing and enchanting from any angle. She pulls her much closer, no breath escaping this time.

 

“Stay with me,”

 

Bora coos as the warmth of Siyeon delights her core. Her tepid hand against her steamy skin, making Bora realize how selfish she is for choosing her own happiness and hurting someone in return. 

 

“Because I’m here to stay.”

 

Siyeon looks on to her eyes as her words echo in Bora’s head, the shadow of her hidden feelings finally revealing its surface. She wants her more than anything, especially tonight. And she makes sure Bora takes that to her heart.

 

The taller girl bends over and attempts to lift the other, expelling all her energy to bring her to wherever she wants. She scoops her up with both her arms and their bodies touch, drumming hearts pulsating through their bodies. Bora dives into Siyeon’s soul, pouring out how much she wants her to be hers, draining out all the sanity she’s been trying to hold onto since they’ve met. Siyeon answers, biting back Bora’s lower lip as she takes her breath away with the lasting touch on her temperate back.

 

“I love this, h--” Siyeon mutters as they both gasped for air. Bora is up on cloud nine, dwelling on the soulful kisses as her heart stirs to wish for more caresses.

 

“Shush. Kiss me more.”

 

They press on each other’s lips as Bora is now pinned on the wall, Siyeon cupping her face as they both yearn for more fondles. The shorter girl now kisses harder, tougher than their previous lock-lips. She bites on the taller’s lower lip, making her bleed a little.

 

“Aw!”

“Too much?”

“No, but my lips are already swollen from all the sucking...”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be gentle.”

 

Siyeon is now between Bora’s open legs, her hot core making a mess where her crevice meets the taller girl’s clothing. Siyeon’s blood rushes through her mound, now rubbing her clothed body on her pool of moisture.

 

“That’s so warm.” Siyeon says as she nibbles on Bora’s tongue, continuing to hump her with clothes on.

 

“Keep it that way. Burn me with your touch.”

 

Siyeon releases Bora’s legs, the smaller girl’s words sparking like fireworks in her brain. Bora holds her hand as they rush towards the long table, pushing Siyeon to  the edge of it. Her back now facing the smaller girl as her hands mischievously climb on Siyeon’s hills.

 

“I’m not cumming before you do.”

 

Bora flips Siyeon around, two pairs of twinkling eyes profound with passion and fervor only for each other. Siyeon hikes up the table as per Bora and they set the food gently aside to one corner.

 

“We’ll eat those later. For the meantime, let me taste you.”

 

Bora stretches her limbs as she kisses Siyeon who is now spread on the table, her hands stroking her thighs. Siyeon’s legs jolt up whenever Bora draws circles on her legs, seemingly already knowing how to make her work.

 

“You like that?”

 

Siyeon nods as Bora brings her hands to her inner thighs, lightly gashing the area near her crotch. Her head moves lower and her mouth now on her chest, kissing and nibbling whatever she can from her breasts. She bites on the cloth just at the area of her nipple, aptly saying that’s how much she wants to rip her apart.

 

“Careful on my clothes please,” Siyeon says as she guides Bora’s head with her hands, with one leg formed to a triangle as she bucks her hips.

“I’ll always be careful with you,” Bora replies with a smile, exhaling her hot breath on her skin as she reassures Siyeon.

 

She traces the valley on Siyeon’s chest with her lips as she moves on to her core, biting the garter on the waistband of her sweatpants, showing a glimpse of her belly. Bora’s hands are still drawing circles inside Siyeon’s thighs, the girl lying on her back definitely pleasured with the way her flesh is being handled.

 

“Can I pull this down?”

“Please.”

 

Bora obliges, standing up straight from her curled position beside the table. There was a rush when Siyeon pleaded and Bora quivered with desire.

 

The desire came with a wish. A wish that Siyeon would want to make love to her as much as she wants to pleasure her. As their skins glide against one another, soiling their hands with each other’s bodies, her heart falls deeper for the girl moaning in her ear. She wants to make her happy, she wants to keep her safe, and she wants to enjoy every corner of her. She hates herself for hurting Minji, but she would hate herself more if she leaves Siyeon. 

 

Bora sinks in between Siyeon’s legs, warm and moist from her touch. She pads with her fingertips the wetness of her folds and starts rubbing her clit. Siyeon moans at the first stroke, drunk and intoxicated with wanton thoughts that bloom like dandelions at the peak of summer - vivid, loud, lucid.

 

And Siyeon is the only thing that matters - her moans, her arching back, her skin prickly with sweat...

 

She is now at the tip of Bora’s tongue. She huffs for air, her airway blocked as she drowns in pleasure. Siyeon quakes everytime Bora’s tongue slides through her crevice, feeling every slope of her womanhood. No one has made her moan this much; no one has made her  _ feel  _ this much - lust, love, and longing all at the same time. Siyeon grabs a handful of Bora’s hair and tugs on it, the pain waking Bora’s fantasies.

 

“That feels so fucking good, hn--” Siyeon purs inaudibly, eaten up by desparation to release. Bora trudges her tongue along the hot sheath, wet with fantasies of having Bora indulge in her every night. 

 

Siyeon pulls on Bora’s hair harder with whatever energy is left from all her moaning and bucking. She is pleased that her muse is satisfied, but knows there’s still so much to do for her happiness. She sucks on Siyeon’s swollen bud, moaning and panting as her slick skilled tongue moves around the entrance of her tunnel.

 

Siyeon is lost in her own world with Bora, heaving and struggling for air as they try to find answers to the question,  _ “Will this all be worth it?” _

 

Bora wipes her face with the back of her hand and continues to give Siyeon the elation she deserves. She rams her two small fingers inside her walls as they slide in with the promise of unadulterated happiness with her, nothing less. They writhe inside, slick and searing against her viscous wetness as she vows to give her heart and body to no one else.

 

Bora stands up to take a glimpse of Siyeon. She was a mess - hair tousled across her face, teeth biting her own fingers, and eyes rolled back to her head. She marvels at her masterpiece, the beauty of seeing someone in gratifying shambles a satisfaction to her ego. Her fingers move faster inside of Siyeon, and she starts groaning as she bucks her hips to her fingers.

 

_ “She’s worth it,”  _ Bora says to herself as Siyeon gapes and shakes, brimming her vision towards the white light.

 

The smaller girl doesn’t stop and slides one more finger inside her very wet slit. Siyeon is enamoured by the emotions, feeling every single stroke and squawking every deep moan as testament to the things that Bora makes her feel. She relinquishes to a pool of paradise, feeling Bora still inside her cave. She pulls away from her fingers, suddenly feeling the nothingness in her muff. Her thighs are soaked in Bora’s slobber, running her tongue on Siyeon’s inner thighs as she settles down her hips back on the table. 

 

She suddenly longs for the stunner’s face so she sits up to look into her eyes, giving her a mouthful of a kiss. They are still breathless, clinging on to whatever article of clothing is left on them. Siyeon almost rips Bora’s tee as she searches for her heart through her chest. Her tongue is deep in her cleavage, her face pressed in between her breasts.

 

“You’re all that I want,” Siyeon’s words are muffled, her mouth and tongue now busy with Bora’s balmy core.

 

“Then, have me, please.”

 

Siyeon welcomes her unchaste thoughts as she lets herself be consumed by it. She melts into nothing but Bora’s lover as she removes her denim shorts, dropping the article of clothing as fast as how Bora dropped Minji for her. She strokes her fingers inside her dripping wet cunt, her legs open like how her heart is for Siyeon.

 

Bora was standing up but her knees start to feel weak as Siyeon graces her walls with her long fingers. She was still seated on the table, her one leg folded and her one arm hugging Bora from behind. Siyeon continues to make love, sliding one more finger inside Bora, now about to break as the seated girl stares at the petite girl's figure.

 

She kisses Bora's shoulder, leaving a purple mark on her innocent skin. Her arm hugging the smaller girl now travels up to fondle her ample breast. She sniffs her skin, untainted and fragrant like the first bud of a full-grown rose. She buries her fingers deeper inside as her palm dabs on her dilated clitoris, Bora screaming at the top of her lungs. Her breathing is jagged, her heartbeat is unstable, and her voice breaks as she purrs loudly, “I’m coming!”

 

Bora comes down from a high as she holds onto Siyeon’s vacant hand, squirming and slithering as she reaches her peak. Siyeon pulls out her four fingers as Bora squeezes her busy arm, signaling a thank you for letting her come into her life. The taller girl puts her fingers inside her mouth as Bora pulls her in for a final kiss.

 

“That felt wonderful, Siyeon.”

“You are wonderful, Bora.”

 

Bora picks up the sleeping mats tucked in under her desk and lays it on the cold floor, seemingly always ready for moments like this.

 

“You always have sleeping bags in your office?”

“Hmmm… My best friend and I bought it for emergency purposes.”   
“Oh, Yoobin?”

“Yeah...”

“Oh...”

“Uh, we don’t use these anymore okay...”

“Ha, I sure hope so.”

“Believe me. And Siyeon, I’m here to stay. Just let me fix a couple of knots.”

“Well, are you leaving her?”

“I have to. Cause I’m not gonna let myself lose you. And Minji deserves better.”


End file.
